Dean Ambrose One-shot
by WrestlingGirl91
Summary: Cassandra has been with Jon for over a year, but every time she thinks things are going great, Jon pushes her away. Jon doesn't know how to handle his feelings for Cassie, or his insane jealousy of every guy that even looks at her. With the help of his friends Joe and Colby,who also happens to be Cassie's brother, maybe he can finally come to terms with his feelings.


**So, this is my first story in a few years now. But I was listening to a song the other day and for some reason it inspired me to write this. Plus, Dean Ambrose has become of my favorites for some reason. I'm not really sure why but I find him extremely sexy. And it helps that he's amazing in the ring as well. So here it is, I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review :)**

**Also, all characters, with the exception of Cassandra, are property of the WWE. **

**-Paige**

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna kill him Briana, I really am. He always does this. I no sooner think he's finally gonna let me in, and what does he do? Turns around and flips out about ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, and shuts me out again." I ranted angrily to my best friend.<p>

"I'm sorry sweetie. But Cass, you know how he is. Your brother and Joe both warned you before you two got together that he would do this."

"Yeah I know, but lately things have been amazing. Then the other night we went out with Colby and Joe, and he was just acting really weird all night. When we got back to the hotel room, he just starts yelling at me for no reason at all. Then he storms out of the room and goes to stay with my brother and Joe." I glanced up and noticed two familiar faces coming towards us. "Speak of the devils, there they are now." I said.

"Hey Cass, hey Brie. What's going on with our guy?" Colby asked me.

"I wish I knew Colbs! Everything was great, and then suddenly he flips out on me. He hasn't talked to me in two damn days. Has he said anything to you guys?"

"No, just kind of sulks around with a pissed off look on his face." replied Joe.

"I give up! I don't what the hell I did, but I can't worry about it right now. I have a match coming up shortly and I can't afford to get distracted. Briana I'll talk to you later, I gotta go get ready." I said, and then stormed off down the hall.

I was looking down as I headed back to my locker room and didn't notice the guy standing in front of my door, knocking right in to him.

"I'm so sor-Jon? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, getting angry again.

"To be honest I'm not really sure. I was walking around and just stopped when I got here." he said looking away.

"Oh. Well in that case, are you ready to finally ready to talk to me, or do you wanna get outta my way so I can go get ready for my match? " I asked, standing my ground.

He snapped his head back at me as soon as I'd said that. Next thing I know I'm against the wall, him hovering over me.

Jonathon Good, or Dean Ambrose as you may know him, can be the biggest asshole you have ever met. He has this presence about him that wards most people off. Most people are intimidated by him. Not me. What's scary to some people about him, drives me absolutely wild.

_Dammit, we're fighting and somehow I'm getting turned on. Way to go Cass, awesome timing! _

"Really Cassandra, you're gonna get an attitude with me? You forget who the hell you're talking to?" He sneered.

"Jon, in case _you_ forgot, you don't scare me." I started, pushing him away. "So don't you dare try to pull that shit with me, because it doesn't work. Now like I said before, I have a match to get ready for, so either say what you have to say or get the hell out of my way."

I went to move around him to get to my locker room and he grabbed wrist and pulled me back.

"What the hell do you want Jonathon?! Either tell me what the fuck your problem is or leave me the hell alone!" I snapped

We just stood there staring at each other for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few seconds before he finally let me go.

"Nothing. Forget it." he said, dropping my hand and storming off.

"Yeah of course, just run away like you always do!" I yelled after him, causing him to pause momentarily before continuing down the hall.

I went into my locker room and changed into my wrestling gear, trying to push everything out of my mind. What the hell had happened that has him so pissed off at me? Whatever it was, it didn't matter, because I had a match and I had to be completely focused.

This match would decide if I would be in the running for the Diva's Championship, and I had to win. And since I was fighting Natalya, I couldn't have any distractions or I'd lose. So I cleared my head and took a deep breath. My music hit, and I walked confidently down the ramp toward the ring, hearing the mixture of boos and cheers as I smirked at my opponent. Oh this was gonna be fun. Unfortunately for Nattie, my head wasn't as clear as I'd liked, and as soon as the bell rang I viciously attacked her.

**Jon's POV**

_Dammit, why do I always shut her out? She's the best damn thing that's ever happened to me and what do I do? Treat her like dirt and push her away._

_ It's not even anything she did, it's my own fucking insecurities. A girl like her doesn't usually fall for a guy like me. We go out and all the other guys constantly check her out and I can't help thinking she's gonna realize she could do a hell of a lot better than me. So I push her away to avoid her getting to close. Not to mention the insane jealousy any time I see a guy even trying to talk to her._

_Sometimes I wonder why she even stays with me. I don't deserve someone as amazing as her. Most people run in the opposite direction when they see me coming, but not her. I'm the first to admit that I'm fucking crazy, but that doesn't seem to phase her. She has never run from me, never been intimidated by me, and never put up with my shit. She doesn't hesitate to put me in my place when need be. _

_That's the reason I've been avoiding her the past few days. I just need some time to cool down and take a break from everything. _

_No one has ever had this much hold on me before and I'll be damned if I let it show. I refuse to show anyone that Jon Good has a weakness. _

I had made it back to my locker room and was watching Cassie's match on the tv. She looked sexy as always of course. Not only did she have the looks, but she had the skills to match. Which just made her all the more sexy to me. What the hell is wrong with me that I keep pushing this amazing woman away?

"JON!" Someone yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Joe and Colby standing there. When the hell did they get here?

"Jon what the fuck is wrong with you dude?" asked Joe

"What the fuck are you talking about" I asked

"Don't play stupid with me bro, what the fuck happened with Cassandra that has you in a pissy ass mood?"

"Nothing. Now mind you're own fucking business."

They both just stood there staring at me, and then Colby smacked me across the head.

"Dumbass, Cass IS my business. She's _MY_ sister. Now tell me what the fuck your problem is."

"Alright alright, damn. " I gave in, telling the two what exactly was going on with me.

I filled them in on everything that's been going on and as soon I finished I received two more smacks to the head.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"Jon you have got to be the biggest dumbass I have ever met. That girl loves you for some odd reason and puts up with all your bullshit and what do you do? You run from her. Get that through your thick fucking skull, and get off your ass and go talk to her. Before you really do lose her." Colby yelled.

Dammit, I hated when he was right. I waited for Cassie's match to finish and then made my way back to her locker room once I knew she'd be there. When I arrived, I walked in and heard the shower running and decided to wait.

**Cassandra's POV**

_1...2...3 Ding ding ding! And your winner, Cassie! The ref held my hand up in victory, boos coming from most the audience, which the occasional applause. As soon as Natalya stood up, I went up behind her and grabbed her hair, throwing her back down and stomping on her, earning myself a few more boos. With a smile on my face, I blew the audience a kiss, and slowly got out the ring, making my way up the ramp with a smirk on my face as I saw Natalya in the ring with tears in her eyes. _

Once we were both backstage I hugged Nattie and made sure I hadn't gone to far. Because lets face it, I had a lot of built up frustration and I took a lot of it out on her tonight. We talked for a few more minutes and as I walked back toward my locker room I heard a familiar voice.

"Cassie wait up!" I turned around to see Colby running up to me.

"Hey Colby, what's up?"

He threw his arm around my shoulders and we kept walking.

"Awesome match sis. Although I think Nattie may feel the affects of that match for a week." He said laughing.

"Ha, thanks Colbs. Yeah, I tried to clear my head but apparently I didn't do a very good job."

"Talk to him Cass. Just hear him out."

"You think I haven't tried that? He refuses to talk to me Colby. I ran into him earlier outside my locker room and all he did was piss me off even more, and then stormed off when I told him to either talk to me or get the hell out of my way."

"I know hun, but don't give up on him OK? Just please try to talk to him again? I think he's actually ready to talk." He asked me with pleading eyes.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. "I'll talk to him but don't blame me if next time you see him he's got a black eye." I said with a smirk.

"Thanks Cass" He replied, laughing.

He turned around and walked back the other way. Once back in my locker room I went into the bathroom to shower and then came back out to change, not noticing there was someone else in the room.

"Good match"

"Holy shit!" I yelled in surprise, nearly dropping my towel. "When the hell did you get here Jon?"

"Just a couple minutes ago." He said as he walked over to me.

Looking me up and down, I saw a look I knew all too well. A look I'd never been able to resist. Hunger.

_Oh god, why does he always have to look at me like that? And why the HELL does he have to be so god damned sexy?_

"J-Jon, what do you want?" I asked, trying to keep my composure.

"You" He growled.

Shit. That was it. Every bit of sense I had went out the window. Next thing I knew my towel was off, and I was jumping into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked us over to the couch and laid me down, hovering above me.

He pulled away, looking down at me for a moment before I pulled him back down and kissed him again. I ran my hands through his hair as he moved his mouth down, nibbling and kissing my neck. His hands wandered up and down my body, one hand stopping at the top of my thigh.

I reached down and pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room as he undid his pants and slid them down. He pushed me back down and kissed me again, his hand going back between my legs and started rubbing my clit. Then he slid a finger inside, and a moan escaped my lips. He started going in and out slowly at first, and then picked up the pace as he slid another finger in.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away so he was sitting up, and knelt down beside him. Gently I grabbed his huge, rock hard member and started pumping up and down a couple times before finally lowering my mouth over him. Immediately he grabbed my hair and I heard him moan. I smirked as I continued bobbing up and down, swirling my tongue around the tip. Then I slowly went all the way down, taking in as much of him as I possibly could until he hit the back of my throat. His grip on my hair tightened and his moans became louder, and he finally pulled me up and laid me down again. Climbing back on top of me, he kissed me one more time and slid a condom on before slamming himself into me, making me gasp into the kiss.

"You like that Cass?" He asked looking at me with a smirk

"Yes!" I yelled

He pounded in and out a few more times before removing himself, and turning me around. Then he gripped my hips and thrust himself inside me once again. He pulled me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he began to rub my clit again.

"Cum for me Cass, I'm close baby. Cum for me!" He yelled.

His voice sent me over the edge as I cried out and started shaking, my nails digging into his back and my pussy clamped around his cock. He kept pumping as I came and a few seconds later he blew his load inside me.

He collapsed on top of me as we both tried to catch our breath, and pulled me to him. I was just about to get comfortable when I finally came to my senses and pulled away. This wasn't right. At all. He couldn't keep screwing with me like this. Standing up, I walked over to my bag, grabbed my clothes, and got dressed. Fighting back tears, I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door, Jon chasing after me.

"Cass wait up! Cassie! Cassandra!" He yelled.

I just kept walking, got in my car, and drove to the hotel. If he wanted to talk he knew where to find me. Once in my room I took another shower to clean up and changed into something comfortable.

About two hours later I heard a knock on my door. I debated not answering, knowing who it was. Sure enough, when I answered, there he was standing there with a pained expression on his face. I stepped aside, letting him come inside. He walked over to the bed and sat down, me sitting next to him.

"What the hell is going on Jon?" I asked, getting straight to the point. Enough with the games. "No more running away, you need to tell me what the hell I did that pissed you off SO BADLY that you couldn't even stand to talk to me for two day or even be around me."

He looked at me like I had just suggested jumping off a cliff.

"Cass, trust me when I say, you have done NOTHING wrong"

"Then what the hell is the deal Jon?"

"Cassie you know I'm not good at this shit. Feelings and relationships have never been easy for me and I've always avoided them at all costs until I met you. You have done nothing wrong, it's my own fucking insecurities. When we went out the other night I snapped. Cause I can't get over the fact that every time we go somewhere, guys can't take their eyes off you and I keep thinking one of these days you'll realize that you could do so much better than me. And every time a guy even looks at you I wanna punch him. I'm sorry about earlier, that wasn't the reason I was in your locker room. I went to talk to you, but then I saw you come out of the shower and I couldn't help myself. "

Wow. All this time I thought I did something to make him mad, and this whole time it's just been him being afraid to lose me. I knew how hard this had to be for him, so I did the one thing I knew would relax him a little. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him softly.

"Jonathon Good, I am not EVER going anywhere. I am in this, 100%. Those guys can look all they want, because all they will see is me with you, the only man I ever want to be with. You are stubborn, hard headed, crazy, loud mouthed, sweet, and caring, and I, Cassandra Lopez, am in love with you. No other guy compares to you. So stop being so stubborn and stop trying to push me away, cause I'm not going anywhere. Face it, you're stuck with me" I said, smirking at the last part.

When I finished, Jon pulled me close and kissed me, pulling me into his arms and laid us down on the bed.

"I love you, Cassie. And I'm sorry."

My heart raced as he said those words. He had never, in the year and a half we'd been together said he loved me. Hell, I don't think he's ever told anyone he loved them. It was at that moment I knew that we were gonna be OK.

"I love you too Jon."

He leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Now how about I _show_ you just how much I love you?"

"Hmm, I think I like the sound of that." I replied.

Tonight was definitely going to be a long night. And I couldn't wait.


End file.
